Crowfeather x Leafpool
by AW Hawk
Summary: Three different P.O.V's, Nightcloud, Crowfeather and Leafpool. How will the main Tom on the scene handle it when there is a sweeping fire that damages all of the Clan's... And has killed several cats already. One-shot but not copywrite, anyone can finish it! :D


P.O.V – Nightcloud

As the fire blazed through our precious forest home, I desperately looked for Breezepaw but to my horror, I watched as he bounded back into the flames, a look I had never seen before in my kit's eyes. Windclan cats swarmed all around me, yowls of our leader, Onestar led the Clan outside safely. Frozen in place, I felt the frightened shrieks of kits, the desperate running of paws and the soft murmurs to elders. My gaze held onto the apprentice's den where Breezepaw had disappeared into.

"Mouse brain, he was already out here safely. Oh Starclan, please let him be alright!" I thought furiously, a thousand thoughts running through my head, one especially sticking in there. Where was Crowfeather? But that thought quickly got washed away as I saw Breezepaw leading Heatherpaw slowly, the light brown she cat's fur was covered in ash and her normally bright blue eyes drooped. Running across the clearing to help them, I grabbed Heatherpaw by the scruff, putting her down softly on the ground while Breezepaw scrambled across the fallen tree trunk, flames licking it eagerly. Padding quickly towards the entrance I glanced back at where Heatherpaw was leaning against Breezepaw heavily, her feet barely dragging across the ground. My heart panged as I tried to force the thought that flitted across my mind out but it was too late. It was already infecting my brain.

"Would Crowfeather do that to me?"

P.O.V – Crowfeather

I nosed the swarm of Windclan cats out, listening carefully for what Onestar might yowl. To my dismay, I hadn't seen my mate, Nightcloud in the cats yet. Was she already safe outside? Or was she in Starclan? I shuddered but my mind gave me a flicker of hope which I snarled to, thinking of the other she-cat I truly loved. Leafpool. Her light brown pelt, her bright amber eyes, the way she always lit my heart up. Shaking my head strongly, I hoped to return to the present but my mind stayed on how we met up in secret, and that day to my horror when I knew I had to choose a she-cat from _Windclan_ to be my mate. The day Nightcloud showed me her soft, vulnerable side. The day I thought my world was lost…

P.O.V – Leafpool

I shrieked in dismay as I saw Ashfur blocking Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jawpaw from escaping but I couldn't help them. The crowd of cats were already pushing me back so I prayed to Starclan that my sister, Squirrelflight, their fake mother, would be able to protect them. Letting the cats around me lead me through the thick forest which burned and shrivelled, my mind wandered to Windclan. Where they alright? Was…. Crowfeather hurt? The dark grey tom flitted into my mind, his piercing blue gaze, how they seemed to bore into you, seemed to make you believe he knew what you were thinking. But, Nightcloud was his mate now. And I couldn't do anything about that…. Or could I?

P.O.V – Nightcloud

I couldn't show my dismay as I watched Crowfeather's dark grey pelt disappear into the cats, quickly moving as if this was a patrol. So he didn't wait for me. He didn't care about me at all. My black tail dropped instantly, I already knew it but it hurt more that he lied to me every time he purred "Good night," and "I love you." I knew his heart belonged to Leafpool. Who didn't? He had to choose me as a mate to prove his loyalty to Windclan. He was forced to. But he didn't know that I knew. Of course, Breezepaw knew as well. How could he not know? His father hated him. Of course he liked those mange flee ridden sorry excuses for warriors in Thunderclan. His _real_ children. When that stupid Hollypaw announced it at the Gathering, to admit, I wasn't surprised. Breezepaw knew it deep in his heart as well. He just didn't know the actual past about it. And when news went around about Hollypaw's death Crowfeather flinched. I could feel sorrow buried in his pelt it became too overwhelming. I was suffocating. Tonight, I'd tell him.

P.O.V – Crowfeather

I could tell from a while ago she thought I still loved Leafpool. Which was true, but why announce it to her? I had to find the perfect time. But it never came. Thinking of how all the cats would be gathered at Four Trees for a Gathering tonight I decided it was time. Time to let the cats around him know how he really felt. A deep pang of regret was in his heart though, how Breezepaw had snarled at him and flicked his tail, turning away that night Hollypaw announced my kits. How would he and Nightcloud react to my confession? How would Onestar act? Surely, he would throw me out of the Clan. Would Thunderclan take me in? Or would I become a rouge, maybe Leafpool would leave Thunderclan to be with me. Then we could love with no boundaries. Ever.


End file.
